The One
by Wings Are Made To Fly
Summary: After the death of her mom and brother, Caroline Forbes is pulled into a supernatural world. One that is filled with death, surprise, and even romance. While trying to find her one true love, Caroline finds more about herself than she really wants to.


Instead of using the whole plot line from Born at Midnight, I am making Caroline Kylie. That is it. Otherwise, the story takes place in Mystic Falls. So no plagiarism or anything like that.

I DO NOT OWN TVD.

Caroline's 'abilities' are based off the book, Born at Midnight by C.C. Hunter. (I DO NOT OWN HER BOOK) THAT IS ALL I AM USING FORM THAT STORY.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 Months Ago

_Caroline Forbes groaned at the caller ID listed on her phone. "Mom?"_

"_Caroline! You lied to me. You said that you were going to Bonnies', not some high school party!"_

"_I know, I know, but " Caroline was erupted with the booming voice of her mother, "I am picking you up now, then we're going to have a serious talk when we get home. You KNOW better than to do this. What is the matter with you lately? First you steal, and now you're going to some party that is FILLED with underage drinkers?" _

"_Mom-" _

"_No, I don't want to hear it. Aaron and I are coming over now. We'll probably be there in less than five minutes"_

"_Mom, wait-" And the call ended. Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course her mom had to find out that she was at a party. She should know that her 'little' Caroline isn't really little anymore. She is becoming a woman who wants to get away from the small town she is in. Everyone knows about everything. Every story, every family, every detail. She hates that. Tomorrow everyone at school will know that Caroline drank a bit, Caroline danced a bit, Caroline went to some stranger's party. There was just no escaping. Her family was falling apart, Bonnie was slowly drifting away, her mother hated her only daughter, her father was becoming more aggressive, and her own brother, Aaron, didn't even pay attention to what was happening around him. The blonde let out another sigh. She hated her life. Of course she never showed it, but she was falling apart. She had no one to talk to. Caroline grabbed her bag and headed for the front door, but got stopped by the in-famous, Tyler Lockwood. _

"_Here there, Care." _

"_It's Caroline, not Care, Lockwood." Caroline tried to pass the jock, but he just blocked her pathway again. _

"_Someone is in a pissy mood." Tyler smirked._

"_Yeah, well, you're making it worse, so please move."_

"_What if I want to dance with you? I mean, you are looking quite great tonight." Tyler stared down at the blonde's long legs._

"_What if I were to say no?" Caroline tilted her head to the side and gave a fake smile. _

_Tyler shook his head. "I usually don't take no for an answer."_

"_Well, this could be your exception." Caroline pushed past the man and grabbed the handle door, only to see her mom right in front of her. _

"_Well, talk about perfect tim-"_

"_Get in the car, Caroline." Liz grabbed the blonde by the hand and led her into the SUV. Caroline got into the back seat and crossed her arms over her chest. 'I,2,3…' _

"_I can't believe you. I expect more from my daughter. A lot more. Aaron kinda more."_

"_Well, newsflash, I am not Aaron. I am your daughter who is not perfect." Caroline heard the car engine start. _

"_Well, you could at least try to be a better person. One who doesn't drink until they are like 21, who doesn't ditch school, and one who doesn't go to parties with strangers who do drugs. I still can't even begin-"_

"_OKAY. I get it. You hate me, you want me to be a human being who is smart and obedient like a Gilbert. A human being who is sweet like Bonnie, a human being who-'"_

"_That's enough Caroline. I am not saying you should be like any of them. I am saying that you should try to be a person who at least goes to school, and doesn't worry their mother sick. Aaron was even worried"_

_Caroline was shocked. Her own mother actual caring about her daughter. _

"_Wait, you were actual worried about me." Caroline laughed. "I guess there is always a first for everything." _

"_Caroline!" She heard the voice of her older brother come from the front. _

"_WHAT! I am just saying that lately, mom hasn't been really a mother." Caroline heard the soft sigh of her mom._

"_Yeah, well lately you haven't been a daughter, Care." Aaron shot back. The words caught Caroline off guard. She never expected her brother, out of all people, to say those words. He usually ignored the arguments between Liz, Bill, and Caroline. In fact, he would just leave the room when he thought a dispute would go down. Caroline sat still has the car zoomed down the road. She had nothing to say to that comment. Deep down, she knew that she wasn't being the daughter everyone loved. Just two years ago, she would go to the mall with her mother. She would have a one on one conversion that didn't involve yelling. She would come home from school and tell Liz about her day. Just two years ago, it seemed that Caroline and her mother really did love each other. The car made another turn around the corner of the street. The blonde bit her tongue in frustration. She really did miss her old life. _

"_Mom, I didn't mean those words, I am really s-'" Caroline was cut short of the sentence when she saw the incoming headlights of a semi-truck. _

_It all happened too fast. The ear-bleeding noise of metal twisting, and bending. The shattering of the windshield. The several rolls of the car. The screeching of other surrounding cars coming to a stop. All of it felt like a movie going in slow motion, but it took a matter of seconds. _

_The last thing Caroline remembers is the warm feeling of red liquid coming from her head, before everything went black. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Caroline pulled her hair up into a tight bun while staring at the photo of Aaron, Liz, and her. God, it seemed like yesterday Caroline was just in third grade smiling with the people she loved most. Caroline swallowed the knot in her throat. How did her life end up like some tragic movie? Every day, Caroline feels the guilt of not spending enough time with her mother and brother. The guilt of yelling harsh words at the only mother Caroline would ever love. The guilt of causing the accident. If she just did not go to that stupid party, none of this would have happened. Her brother would still be alive, her mother would be making breakfast, her father wouldn't be so cruel every day, her mother's parents could have come to visit last weekend, for it was supposed to be her mother's birthday, but no. Nothing. Just two funerals. Ones were the blonde had to wear all black. She hated that color every since she was little, but she despises it now. It means death in her eyes. It means the no more beating hearts of the family she loved. Caroline felt a deadly shiver run down her spine. She remembers the caskets being placed into the dirt. She remembers Bonnie coming over to hug her. She remembers everything that happened in that graveyard. Caroline tried to think of better things; she will be back in high school, back with Bonnie, and away from her father. She will become a better student. _'Hopefully'_ For her mom and Aaron. The last thing she wanted was them to look down on her and see that she was the same old Caroline. The one who was self-centered, insecure, bossy, clingy, overly-jealous, and so on. Basically, Caroline's goal was to graduate high school and be a person who cared more about others than herself. The blonde let out a shaky breath, and finished applying some mascara before heading back into her bedroom. She packed all her new school supplies and grabbed some money off her dresser. She grabbed a coat and her phone. "Here goes nothing." Caroline headed downstairs to see her father asleep with a bottle of whiskey by his side. Caroline let out a heavy sigh before tip-toeing out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Caroline!" Bonnie came running up to the blonde who was by her locker. Caroline swung her head around.

"Hey, Bon."

"So…I guess this is junior year." Bonnie hid a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. I guess so. Time flies by so fast. Too fast. I mean, if you don't stop for a moment, everything could be gone.." Caroline closed her locker .

"Care…I promise this year will be one of the best years of your life. Okay? You, WE, are not looking back okay? We will move forward, together. I promise." Caroline smiled at Bonnie.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Caroline smiled. "So while we are on this subject, I promise to not be so self-centered, focus on my studies, and-'"

"Hey, Bonnie, Caroline." Elena Gilbert came up to them.

"Hey, Elena. So, happy junior year." Bonnie eyed Caroline, who was biting her lip.

"You too." Elena turned to Caroline. "I am so sorry for your loss. I know they are in a better place."

"Um, thanks, Elena. I hope they are in a better place too." Caroline gave a small smile towards the brunette.

"Well, I'll see you guys around." Elena walked off.

After a few moments of silence, Caroline spoke up. "Well, that, was, um…I don't know. She could have sworn Elena and her were almost enemies. Elena would never say a word to her, ever. Sure Caroline never spoke to her either, but she at least she tried twice. To this day, Caroline's only guess to why Elena hates her is because she dated Matt right after the Gilbert broke up with the Donovan. Looking back on it now, Caroline regrets dating Matt so soon. She was just the insecure, bitchy Caroline, who was longing for attention. Matt and her only dated for two weeks. Deep down, Caroline felt guilty. She knew she shouldn't have dated Matt. She should have waited.

"Well, maybe Elena feels horrible for what happened, and is sick of all the fighting. You know, Care you can do the same; make things right with Elena." Caroline looked up from her trance and nodded at Bonnie.

"You're right. I promised everyone that I would stop being the old Care. Okay, Bon. I am going to make things right." With this, Caroline stormed off into the hallway to find Elena. After a few minutes of being shoved around, Caroling spotted the Gilbert's long, straight hair. Only problem was she was talking to someone Caroline has never seen. He was cute, but not her type. He had brown, blonde hair, jeans, white shirt, and a leather jacket. James Dean kinda feel. On the contrary, something about him seemed off, almost like he was some serial killer or something_. 'It's Mystic Falls, Caroline. Nothing bad happens here.' _ Caroline nodded to herself and turned back the other way to find Bonnie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXYYeah, yeah, boring shit that no one cares about. This is just the setting and crap like that.

Can anyone guess who the James Dean person is? (Kinda obvious.)

Need your opinion. I am doing a love triangle for Caroline. It will be between Damon and Klaus. Do you think that is a good fit?


End file.
